Episode 7472 (19th November 2010)
Plot Molly does her best to convince Kevin they should be a family but Kevin doesn't want to hear it. To prevent Fiz calling the police, John promises to go the police station himself and hand over the letters and the DVD. Molly's on the verge of telling Tyrone the truth when she's thwarted by baby Jack who's been sick. Carla begs Peter to accompany her to court on Monday. Against his better judgement Peter agrees. Carla plants a seed in Nick's mind telling him how she reckons Leanne's not altogether happy with Peter. Nick's quietly hopeful. Owen returns the flowers to Jim and tells him to stay away from Liz. John accuses Charlotte of sending the weird letters and the DVD. Charlotte feigns horror at the very idea and even manages a few fake tears. John apologises and hugs her. Jim turns up in the Rovers and confronts Owen. Steve is unimpressed to discover that Owen's been threatening Jim behind Liz's back. Kevin and Sally enjoy a romantic meal at The Joinery. Kevin tells Sally she looks amazing and he loves her more than ever. Sally's moved. John lies to Fiz saying he's been to the police station and they're looking into the matter. Nick challenges Leanne to look him in the eye and tell him that she doesn't want him. Leanne can't do it and when Nick leans in for a passionate kiss, she kisses him back. Molly lures Kevin to the garage and begs him to run away with her and baby Jack. When Kevin tells her that he's in love with Sally and wants nothing more to do with her, Molly threatens to tell Sally everything. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jack Dobbs - Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Viaduct Street *The Joinery *The Flying Horse - Public *Charlotte Hoyle's house - Living room, dining area, kitchen and hallway Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,710,000 viewers (26th place). The two episodes shown on this date gained lower than usual figures as they were transmitted opposite the BBC's annual Children in Need appeal. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin refuses to listen to Molly, but she warns him of her plans to come clean about their affair; John faces a dilemma when Fiz urges him to call the police; and Nick confronts Leanne. Category:2010 episodes